Chords of Love
by Kirjuri
Summary: This is a yaoi-story of Apoo and Hawkins. Post-Kizaru-incident  Hawkins has received a mysterious request to come to a cave at night. Even though it is suspicious, he decides to do it. It may be his best decision ever made.


I walked into a small cavern. It could've been pitch-black if there wasn't the tiny candles set on the sandy floor. I had been advised to get to the very end of this cave. From this point it seemed like nothing too hard, but I made a notice that the candles were sloping down. I wandered further in and a small bass started to play. Atmosphere was pretty nice, dark and low, just as I like it. I was already pretty deep in the cave, it was sloping inside the ground like I already concluded. Suddenly it wasn't only the bass, other instruments started playing as well. The tune was kinda cheesy, but it didn't bother me enough to stop me for fulfilling the request sent to me.

Then someone started singing.

"I feel it in my fingers I feel it in my toes"

I was sure that I had heard that voice somewhere. I came to remember Shabondy Archipelago, and then it hit me. Scratchmen Apoo. My calm appearance stood, even that I got a bit nervous inside. His smooth tune echoed in the cave. My feet almost got stuck in the ground, but I got a hold of myself. I did not come to listen him. Or did I?

"Love is all around me And so the feeling grows"

Okay, the atmosphere is starting to change from dark to something else. For some reason I looked back and saw the entrance of the cave very far away. It was a bit above the horizon. I couldn't escape quickly anymore.

"It s written on the wind It s everywhere I go, oh yes it is"

As I walked deeper and deeper, the echo became louder and closer. Apoo must be there. The row of candles ended. I wasn't sure should I continue anymore. My curiosity was too much to overcome. Neither wanted I accept being excited, or wanting to hear him singing.

"So if you really love me Come on and let it show"

A chill ran down my spine. Word love has never before done that for me. How could he know that I care about him? And that I care more about him than what I should. This song started to feel too personal for me.

"You know I love you, I always will"

I flinched. Apoo was right next to me and he sang very loudly. I felt a small blush escaping on my cheeks, fortunately it was dark. My heart started to beat faster, was this the reason I was invited to the cave?

"My mind s made up by the way that I feel"

The emotion in Apoo s singing was almost tangible. I couldn't help the butterflies in my abdomen. I tried to get my hand on the rocky wall, but instead of it, I accidentally touched Apoo.

"there s no beginning,  
there ll be no end"

My breathing stopped. I couldn't move as his hand crawled over mine. Shivers ran up and down my spine and my skin was on goose bumps. His other arm was already on my shoulder and moving closer to my neck.

"'Cause in my love, you can depend"

The beat was so strong that I felt it. Unable to hold myself any longer my breathing turned louder. I was se sure he could hear it, it was embarrassing. Then I felt his lips on my chest. At the same time he was undressing me, starting from my coat. Slowly and teasing he kissed my neck multiple times and let an ultimately low bass vibrate on me. It felt so good... I did realize what I was doing, Spaghetti had warned me about this a couple times. He said that it was only lust, but I didn't believe. This is so much more.  
He's caressing my back with his abnormally long arms. I let some straws wander over him. I didn't care if he didn't like it, I felt like doing it and it helped me relieve this... this feeling. Out of nowhere he got close and pressed his lips against mine. I had already fallen into his charm, so I let my straws in his mouth along my tongue. He laughed a bit, so I guess it's a good sign. My straws had already wandered around his body, and clearly opened his coat. I took it off myself and pushed myself against him. His heartbeat was like a drum, so passionate, so steady. He clearly wasn't as nervous as me.

"Ah!" I let out a small moan, when he grabbed my ass. I had always thought that he must be a pervert. According to that he hangs a lot around bars. His grip was tender and he started taking my pants off. This part made me too uncomfortable, so I backed away a bit. He clearly was going to ask me what's wrong, but I answered before he even began. My straws were firmly around his laps and got inside his pants. He said something about me being kinky, but I don't remember clearly. When I got a grip of him I noticed that I had actually gotten hornier than him, which surprised me a bit.  
"Keep going, I have something in mind." He spoke suddenly. I did as he wished and he enjoyed every move that my tentacles were making. His hands were again at my hips. He moved them downwards, pulling my pants along. This way was more into my liking and I let him do what he wanted. He flinched a couple times when my tentacles crossed a certain spot. He got on his knees, which apparently was for the fact he couldn't stand my massaging at same time.  
I was wrong. He took mine in his mouth. I groaned, of embarrassment and pleasure. Apoo wasn't as hard as me, or so I thought. He sucked me and used his tongue at the same time, he is a maestro in this.

"I want to lie down." I said to him. It was indeed too hard to stand. He let me go and I sat. Kicking away rest of my clothes still on me I laid my bare back on my coat. It would prevent sand from going in unwanted places. Would he understand what I wanted him to do? I didn't need to wonder too long. I felt something against my abdomen, and I clearly knew what it was. I petted it cautiously, Apoo had landed his arms on both my sides and was playing with my hair. And he flinched a bit, actually so much that he pressed his lips against my neck.

"Ssshit... you're one damn wizard, Basil." Ah, his words were like a drug to me. For him to say my name, I couldn't imagine anything better. As he laid above me, he came closer. Our erections, yes... his felt wonderful against mine. This is too much of a heaven for me, his broad chest against me and pounding with a steadier rhythm than mine. But this is how I like it. Sex, slow and intimate. Nothing beats his skin and muscles reflecting all that power what he had. Ahh... He had started moving against me. Seems like it doesn't bother him that I wont let him enter. Fantastic. I couldn't do more, than just murmur while he made both of us feel unreal.

Here I got the craziest idea ever.  
"Ahh... Apoo... Could you... turn... yours... to an... instru-... ment?" I wanted to try it this way. He seemingly was confused for a while, trying to figure out what I meant. A violin. Ooh, how sexy. I absolutely love classy things. He obviously asked me with his expression is this good enough. I stopped thinking for a while. What I would play it with? Darling, bagpipes would be even more to my liking. For I can use my mouth on them. Oh god, I can t be serious. I m in love with this man and his cock. He smirked and filled my wish. I investigated the newly-made instrument with both my hands and straws.  
Oh god He muttered. Seems like it is still as sensitive as in it s usual state. So I should be careful to not let myself get too kinky and bite. I took one of the pipes to my mouth. He turned rock-hard straight from that. And when I started to play, he turned on his back to the sand. I loved his panting, twitching and pulsing. Taking small pauses from playing I ran my fingers on his legs, they weren t as muscular as most of him, but I couldn t say that it was bad. His chest made up for everything else. Again playing his dick, I think that he already had an orgasm. But without cumming! What an incredible man. The power of music must be beyond my understanding. But it will be only my most honest task to deliver him more pleasure, if he gets it from art. Art like music. I was kind of hypnotized in it too. Could something beat the feeling of being horny and giving orgasm after another to my love?  
Suddenly he spoke.

Basil stop! I can t, ahh I stopped and got up to sit. Did he not enjoy it as much as I did? Oh, I've been letting out precum for a while now. How embarrassing, had he noticed it? I grasped myself, I've never been this turned on before. Then another hand, he is also touching me now. I backed my own hand away and let him embrace my cock. He slid his fingers one the head and then moved down to the shaft. My moaning was harder and harder to keep inside, which made me think, why I didn't let it out? As he moved his hand back and forth, I moved along, thrusting my hips and breathing hard.  
"I want to make you cum. And if you let me, I'd love to fuck you." I was in another world already I just sighed something that may have interpreted as yesh. So he turned me on my hands and knees.  
"Please be gentle, even though I think that you're made to fit me just right." I was drooling, I was tangled in the lust. He groped my balls once causing me sigh heavily. I bit my lip when he played with my nipples and caressed my whole body. He kissed my neck and back. I was almost begging that I would cum already, but I just pushed my ass closer to him. He laughed a bit and then entered my rear. I let out a loud 'Ah!' since he was so big, warm, muscular, veiny mmhaa... He probably was unsure if I could take it, so I started moving by myself. He soon got a hold of the pace and was thrusting me in full speed. I was groaning so loudly, and I didn't even care if someone heard us.  
"You know Basil, you've got one damn sexy voice." This only encouraged me to moan more, letting my spit drop on the sandy floor. He left my nipples alone and dragged his hands between my thighs. Oh my god, please! Yes yes yes! Do it! I was begging, begging for him to let me cum at last. He started moving my cock and it didn't take long until my love juices were spilt on my coat. I panted so heavily and thought that I had passed out. But the thing that made it all even better was that Apoo's cum was dripping out of my ass right now. He had pulled out. Sigh, I need sleep now. 


End file.
